I Love My Best Friend
by iFUCBECKY
Summary: What happens next when Carly realises she loves her best friend Tom Fletcher?


I stood at the main entrance of the airport, anxiously waiting to see the gorgeous face of my best friend Tom Fletcher. We're both 16 and both in year 12 at Downfalls College in London. Before you let your imagination get the better of you, no, we are not together. I have known him since we were 5. I'll admit. I do have the teeniest tiniest little crush on him, but he will never know that! I'm waiting with his mum Debbie and his younger sister Carrie. His family have been great friends of my family for quite a number of years, so they had no problem with me tagging along. You're probably wondering where he's coming from. The boys at school were given the opportunity to go to Spain for the first 2 weeks of summer. Nothing for the girls though. They preferred to keep us separated for most of the time. I really had missed him a lot. We spend far too much time with each other it's unhealthy. Not a lot of boys and girls our age can call someone of the opposite gender their best friend, which is why I am so thankful I am one of those few people. Why is he taking so long? The plane's probably delayed.

That's when I saw him, walking towards us, his bright blonde hair shining in the dull sunlight. All three of our faces lit up. Tom had good relationships with his Debbie and Carrie and I can tell they missed him just as much as I did. As soon as he was a few meters in front of me, I jogged towards him and threw my arms around his neck. "Hey!'' I exclaimed over excitedly. "Alright?'' he asked casually as he returned the hug.

"How was Spain?"

"Ah it was brilliant. Managed to pull a few girls while I was there.'' I could sense he was smiling his cheeky grin.

"Of course you did!'' I laughed. "You won't be needing these anymore will you?'' I stated as I pulled away from him and took his sunglasses off his eyes. This caused us to stare at each other for a few brief seconds while sharing our cheeky grins. ''Get a room you two!'' announced Carrie as she slipped through the tight gap between me and Tom and giving him a short embrace. A took a few steps back as Debbie copied Carrie's actions. ''Give me hand with these bags'' Tom directed towards me. Debbie give him a slap on the arm.

''Carly you will not!'' I laughed at her remark. "I'll get them. You three get into the car'' she said sternly. ''I claim the front!'' stated Carrie as she quickened her pace to get there first.

"What's with all the bags anyway? It's not like you to splash out'' I said to Tom as we both got in the back of the car. He once again, give me his cheeky grin.

"I might have bought a few people a few presents'' he replied smartly.

"Oh I get it.'' Not really. "Am I one of those 'few people'?"

"No. Why would you be?'' he managed to keep a straight face which surprised me. Then... he started laughing.

''Not funny!'' I laughed.

"Then why_ are_ you laughing?'' he teased. I rolled my eyes. Ah, did I love him or what?

...

A few minutes into the journey, a conversation broke out when Debbie asked Tom a question. ''How about we have a barbeque tonight? To celebrate you coming home and to officially start summer. You can invite the boys round if you want? You're more than welcome as well Carly.'' She seemed in a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it. Besides, I wanted to go anyway. I am a bit surprised that she asked me, usually there's no need since Tom and I do everything together anyway. ''Yeah that would be great. Thanks'' I replied. Tom didn't really get a say in this whole idea. It was more like he was being told, not asked. ''I'll text them all now and see if they're up for it'' was all he managed to say. More conversations continued until we got home. Carrie not included in these conversations since she had decided to put her headphones in instead.

...

Debbie and Carrie made their way inside the house with Tom's bags, leaving us with a few moments to ourselves. ''Who's coming later on?'' I asked Tom. I had a fair idea although I wanted to make sure _she _wasn't coming.

"Danny, Harry and Doug are defiantly coming. Lara and Izzy said they'll do their best to try and make it.'' Thank God, she's not coming. By 'she' I mean Giovanna. Where do I start to tell you about her? Put it this way, her and Tom used to date. You're probably thinking 'then why would he invite her to the barbecue?' They break up as soon as they get back together again. It's been going on for months. None of our little group really likes her. We don't want to tell Tom because it will hurt him. Izzy, Harry's girlfriend, and Lara, Dougie's girlfriend, are both alright. They're both good friends of mine and we all get along great.

''That's alright.'' I smiled. ''See you later then!'' I finished as I give Tom a quick hug and made my way down the street. It's a small street but easy to get lost if you don't know your way about. I was home soon enough, seeing as I only lived 6 houses down from him.


End file.
